Guardian Angel
by AJAmbrolleigns
Summary: Victoria's parents were greedy sex and drug traffickers. Victoria moved to Kerry to escape. Dean was transferred to Kerry Police Station from Vegas after a tragic case. Victoria is accused of murder, and Dean sticks by her side, kind of like a guardian angel. Featuring Evolution, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Bo Dallas! Requested by cheryl24
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Requested by cheryl24. Enjoy!**

* * *

Victoria Danielson was walking along a dark road, lined by trees. She just moved to Kerry, a small town in California. The bottom of her feet were red and cut, small trickles of blood visible. She carried her shoes in her hand.

Dean was driving around on his downtime. He was finally back working after that psyche leave four months ago. That prick Randy put him on night shift for the third time this week. Randy only was captain because of the McMahon family. Dean's headlights weren't on but on the left side of the road he saw a figure, a girl, no a woman walking at ten at night.

"Hey! Miss!" Dean shouted. The woman looked startled. He turned his lights on so he could see better. She had disheveled, chestnut hair. She had bruises and scrapes on her arms and legs.

"Oh... Hello officer." The woman's voice was a mixture of irritation and melancholy.

"It's not the ideal time to be going for walks ya know." Dean said. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

The drive was silent, only the sound of tires rolling on the ground and the engine.

"You new around here?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"How'd you get those wounds?" Dean asked, not taking his eyes off the road. The woman looked down at her lap.

"Just got into a bit of a scuffle, that's all." The woman explained.

"With a clowder?" Dean asked with remote sarcasm.

"Looks that bad huh?"

Dean sighed. "Yeah."

Dean pulled up in the woman's driveway. He recognized the house. It was the Daines' House. Plenty of rumors about that place. Not the kind you wanted in a small town like this where everyone talked.

"Thanks for the ride." The woman said as she got out the car.

Victoria winced every time the water droplets contacted her skin as she showered. But she enjoyed the solace of seeing the dirt rinse off her body.

"Dammit!" Victoria exclaimed as she cleaned the wounds. It burned so bad. She rubbed ointment on her skin and went to bed.

She tried so hard to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the whole scene in her head again. Victoria sifted through the nightstand and retrieve some sleeping pills. She took two with a bottle of water that was on the nightstand. In ten short minutes she was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

(Two days later)

It was Sunday. Most people went fishing at the lake really early, before sunrise. The lake was surrounded by tall trees in the woods. Birds sang as they cruised the area. Sunday also meant another day of work for the police, patrolling in their squad cars to keep Kerry safe. Dean and Seth were driving aimlessly when a familiar voice came on the radio.

_"419 at the lake."_

Seth, who was in the passenger seat grabbed the walkie-talkie. "Dean and I are on it now."

When Dean and Seth arrived, they spotted Zeb Colter, who always fished on Sundays. Zeb was always dressed in a vest and plaid shirt, like an old man that went fishing. He was known for staying in a little cabin in the woods near the lake.

"About time you all came! Look! Look! I only came to fish and I found a dead body." Zeb complained.

Seth walked over to the body in question. It was a guy dressed too nice to be from Kerry. His head was bloodied and his skin was pale and lifeless.

Dean said, "He must have been out here for a while. Someone really did a number on him.."

Dean questioned Zeb while the coroner and medical staff removed the body from the area. Detectives were also there, noting everything. A news crew was supposedly on the way. It wasn't often things like this happened in Kerry, or at least no one knew about it.

Seth wrapped yellow tape around trees surrounding the lake. Zeb was escorted away from the scene.

"You know what I think?" Zeb said to the investigator walking with him. "An illegal group of immigrants killed that poor person. Probably took his wallet and everything. Good luck identifying him without an ID."

Dean and Roman Reigns were officially put on the case as the main investigators. They discussed things with the examiner at the scene.

"Well," The examiner said. "There are three different fractures in his skull. We assume it was from a rock. Time of the death is greater than thirty-six hours, but less than forty-eight. The victim may have had drugs in his system, because the decomposition is accelerated."

"Were there any DNA samples?" Roman asked.

"Yes. The DNA from under the nails are being analyzed now. There was hair found nearby also. We also found blood on some leaves nearby."

"Any prints?" Dean asked.

"Only shoe prints that we think belonged to a female. We also have reason to believe the unsub was a female because of the defensive scratches on the victim's body. Come by my office tomorrow morning and I should have a full report ready."

Roman said, "Thanks."

Dean smiled, "Things are getting interesting.."

* * *

Victoria had purchased some old property in town and built a bakery. It hasn't opened yet but the place was nearly complete. The walls were a beige color that matched the color of the tables. The chairs were black. The counter was white with black polka dots. The design was quirky and strange, much like herself. Victoria was cleaning back in the kitchen when a faint 'ding' distracted her. The sound became more frequent. Victoria walked out the kitchen to see the officer from two nights ago.

Dean seemed surprised to see her. "Oh, uh, I heard someone brought this place and I just thought I should check it out. I like to know what's happening it my town. Nice color by the way."

"Thank you... Officer Dean." Victoria said, reading his name tag. She looked him over. Dirty blonde hair that was slicked back, pretty blue eyes, very muscular...

"I never learned your name." Dean stated.

"Oh, right. I'm Victoria." She extended her hand. Dean shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Victoria."

Dean observed her again. Most of the small cuts were gone from her skin. He realized she had bright green eyes that complimented her chestnut hair.

"Well Victoria, I'd better get going. It was nice seeing you though." His voice sent chills down Victoria's spine. Victoria realized Dean had gave her his number.


	3. Chapter 3

_News Report_

_"A dead body was discovered four in the morning yesterday near the lake. The person was identified as Ethan Carter. The perpetrator is suspected to be a female. If you have any information please contact the number below: (209) 555-5555. Again, that's 209 555-5555."_

Victoria was drinking a cup of coffee on her sofa, watching the morning news. She sighed when the picture of Ethan flashed on the screen. It was finally over. No one knew where she was, and Ethan almost ruined it for her. A knock on the door distracted her from her thoughts.

"Good morning Dean. Dean's friend." Victoria said with a smile. Dean and Roman were on her porch. Neither officer returned the gesture.

"Miss, we need you to come with us to the station. We'd like to ask some questions." Roman explained.

"Am I under arrest?" Victoria asked. Roman nodded. Victoria stepped on the porch and turned so Roman could put handcuffs on her. "May I know why?"

"We have reason to believe you're connected to a crime in the area."

* * *

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you.." Roman was telling Victoria her rights. Victoria sat at the table, silent with a blank expression, but her mind was running rapid.

"Miss Danielson, where were you June 24 at 9 pm?" Roman asked.

"Out of town."

"Where?"

"San Francisco."

Dean and Seth watched from the window as Roman interrogated her. Dean still couldn't believe someone as small and gentle as Victoria was capable of murder. For some reason it made him think back to working in Vegas.

_Last year: Vegas Police Department_

_Dean rested his face in his hands at the desk. Three months now, still no lead on the case. He had to solve the case, he needed justice for Sarah. He needed to find Aria._

_His phone rang._

_"Hello?"_

_"Officer, we found some traces of DNA. If you could come to the lab to discuss this-" Dean was halfway out the door._

_At the lab, Dean awaited the results of the DNA test. The examiner passed him the results._

_One match found: Samuel Shaw_

_657 Jones Blvd._

_Dean and the other cops drove to 657 Jones Blvd. It was a creepy house with poorly groomed front lawn. They kicked in the door. Samuel Shaw was in a bedroom near the nightstand._

_"Turn around and put your hands where I can see them." One of the sergeants said._

_Samuel turned on one heel, waving the pistol he had in his hand._

_"Put the gun down!" Dean exclaimed. He heard a 'bang'. Samuel Shaw fell to the floor. Dean yelled, "Fuck!" _

_He searched the house. "Aria? ARIA?" The young girl wasn't there, and the only person who knows where she is was now dead.._

Roman left the interrogation room to talk to Dean.

"We have to release her." Roman said. "Her alibi is reliable. She says the night of the murder she was at her friend's home, watching the Law and Order marathon. She even has receipts and witnesses to vouch for her."

"Why was her picture at the crime scene?"

Roman explained, "She said she did modeling a while ago. We can't hold her here until we get more solid evidence."

One of the other officers uncuffed Victoria and escorted her out the precinct. Dean managed to follow them without anyone noticing. When the officer drove off from Victoria's house, Dean parked and knocked on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean heard mumbling and Victoria appeared at the door.

"Again? Already?" Victoria said sarcastically.

Dean felt bad for arresting her earlier. "I just wanted to talk to you."

Victoria stepped aside so Dean could enter. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Victoria asked, sitting next to Dean.

"I need to know now, before any more evidence arises.. Did you kill that guy?"

She shook her head. "I didn't even know the guy. Really. I'm not capable of murder."

Dean remained silent for a moment. He just stared at Victoria, taking in her features again. Those green eyes would kill him someday..

"Well that's good to know." Dean said before standing. He proceeded to the door.

"Dean, wait."

Dean stopped.

"Why did you care anyway?" Victoria asked.

Dean looked back at Victoria with that smirk. "Because we're dating now. And we go on our next date tonight, at 8." He left before Victoria could ask another question.

* * *

Dean was at the lockers getting ready to leave when two co-workers approached him.

"Leaving early?" Randy asked. He was police captain for whatever reason. Stephanie and Hunter loved him like a son.

"Yeah, is that a problem, sir?" Dean snapped.

"I think he's going to see his outlaw whore." Batista said to Randy.

"Don't you ever call her that again.." Dean said, pointing at Batista.

"That's a little suspicious.. Officer fucking someone suspected of murder.." Randy stated.

Dean punched Randy in the jaw. He stumbled backwards and Batista caught him.

"Look, you may be my boss now, but I didn't forget. Because of you, I lost everything!"

* * *

**(To Victoria)**

She didn't really know what to wear. Fancy, casual... She just went with casual, because Dean doesn't look like a fancy guy.

Dean leaned against the hood of his car as Victoria made her way to the car. Dean had on a black shirt and leather jacket with jeans. His hair was messy opposed to when he's on duty and it's slicked back. Victoria wore black skinny jeans, a white shirt and grey jacket. Her chestnut hair was slightly curled.

"Nice jacket." Dean said.

"Likewise."

The car ride was silent, except for the radio, which was low.

"Why don't you wear your hair that way all the time?" Victoria asked.

Dean smirked. "You like it, huh?"

"Don't get cocky."

* * *

Dean and Victoria drove to a nearby restaurant and bar. They took one of the booths near the back of the restaurant. Victoria sat across from Dean as a waitress approached them.

"Can I take your order?" The waitress asked impatiently.

"I'll have some grilled shrimp and steamed crab legs." Dean said.

"I'll have what he's having." Victoria said. She didn't know what was on the menu.

"Beverages?" The waitress asked.

"I'll have some Chardonnay." Victoria said.

"Corona light." Dean said. Just as the waitress was walking off Randy and Batista approached them.

"Is this why you left work early Dean?" Batista asked, gesturing towards Victoria. Dean remained silent, but he was far from calm.

"You must be Victoria, right? I'm Randy, Dean's boss." Randy and Victoria shook hands. Victoria gave him a phony smile. She could tell Dean disliked them for obvious reasons.

"And I'm Dave, but you can call me Batista." Victoria gave Batista the same phony smile. The duo returned to their table and Dean remained silent, staring at nothing in particular.

"It must suck having those douches as bosses." Victoria said, trying to lighten the mood.

"You have no idea." They both laughed.

The waitress returned with their beverages. Victoria sighed and Dean noticed.

He rested his hand on hers. "You okay?"

"Yeah. It's just that.. The waitress is such a bitch, you know?" Dean chuckled. "I'm serious, she's so... ugh! If you don't wanna be here, leave!"

"Maybe she's butthurt because you're the prettiest girl in the room?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "You are something, Dean. A real piece of work.."

After dinner, Dean drove Victoria home. The ride wasn't silent like before. They joked about the waitress and Randy and Batista. He walked her to the door and Victoria faced him.

"Do I really have to say it? I always have a good time when you're around." Victoria stated. Dean smirked and they both remained silent. Dean stared at Victoria. He had one of those stares that made you shiver, but Victoria couldn't look away. He had these blue eyes that fascinated her. Victoria had pretty, emerald eyes that were bright and just, pretty. Everything about her was pretty.

Dean grabbed her by the hips, never losing eye contact. Victoria wrapped her arms around his neck. Her eyes finally shut when Dean pressed his lips against hers. He pulled away slowly and looked into her eyes again.

"Good night."

Victoria couldn't even speak. She just smiled and did a finger wave. Victoria waited for Dean to drive off before entering her house.

"Why did that turn me on as much as it did? God!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Three Days Later..**

Victoria stored the last of the pans away. Her bakery was finally complete and will be having a grand opening tomorrow. She was still swamped though, because she had job interviews to do and supplies to order. She spun around and Dean was there. She jumped a little.

"Stop popping up like that." Victoria said. "You scared me."

Dean pushed her back into one of the steel tables. He wasted no time kissing her. He nibbled on her neck and she tilted her head, giving him more access. He sucked and bit on her neck. She moaned his name and reminded him where they were.

"You are violating so many health codes right now."

Dean and Victoria glanced over to see Randy leaning against the threshold.

"Why are you here?" Dean spat. Victoria hopped off the table and watched as the two argued.

"Guys..."

"Guys..."

**"Guys!"** They both jumped and redirected their attention to Victoria.

"Randy, get the hell out." Victoria said, folding her arms.

"Or else? I'm police captain you can't boss me around." Randy said with a smug smirk.

"I don't care who the hell you are. Now leave." Victoria snapped. Randy just turned and left, furious that a chick talked to him like that.

Dean faced Victoria. "Well, I have to get back to work. See you later."

She kissed him once again. "Bye.."

**Later..**

Victoria was up in her attic, trying to move some boxes upstairs. She spotted an open box near the window and opened it. It's just a bunch of old photo albums that she never saw before. She skimmed through the albums and came across a photo of her mother, Addison Daniels. She seethed inside as she remember her mother.

_"Addie, I won't let you do this. Don't involve my grandchildren in that life." Sarah, her grandmother said. Addison was determined to take her children from her mother._

_"These are my children and they're coming with me!" Addy grabbed the two kids that were on the couch. "Where the hell is Victoria?"_

_5-year-old Victoria watched the scene from the stairs. She was scared to move from behind the wall or else her mom would take her away._

_"Addie, leave now or I'll call the police and tell them everything!" Sarah threatened. Addie released her grip on the two kids and they ran to their grandmother._

_"This ain't over." She got in Sarah's face. "No one threatens me.."_

**(Meanwhile..)**

"He and that chick were making out. I saw it." Randy said to Hunter, the Sheriff.

"...Just keep a close eye on that Victoria girl. Both of you. Keep those two separated by any means necessary."


	6. Chapter 6

Victoria's bakery was full of customers on it's first day. She watched on as people entered and smiled at the decor. The next person that enters wipes the smile off her face.

"I guess you were expecting another officer to come in here, like Ambrose, right?" Batista smirked when he realized he was getting under her skin.

"Why are you here?" Victoria spat.

Batista raises his hands in defense. "Woah, I just heard that a new bakery opened and I came to check it out. I'll be on my way and out your beautiful hair." He caressed a handful of her hair before turning and leaving the bakery.

Victoria muttered, "Damned cop.."

**(To Dean)**

Dean and Roman were working with Cadets Bo Dallas and Santino Marella. They were at an infamous area where they could get real practice.

"This is the Kerry Forest Preserve and it is considered trespassing to be here after closing hours." Roman started. "However, drifters and junkies often sneak in here and sleep."

"We're gonna let you practice clearing them out. Santino, you're first." Roman finished. Santino retrieved his flashlight and illuminated the woods.

"Police!" He shouted as he pursued a junkie. He tackled him, cuffed him, and brought him back to the group.

"That was great. Your turn Bo."

Bo followed the same procedure as Santino, except his criminal kicked him and ran after they were cuffed. They ran past the police cars and down the road. Bo looked shocked.

"Dammit Bo!" Dean exclaimed and Roman chased the person down. He brought them back over to the group. Roman put him in one of the squad cars.

Bo walked over to the window. "The maximum time for trespassing is 6 months, but you could get out sooner. All you have to do is BO-LIEVE!"

Roman grabbed him and shoved him in the direction of the other car. He and Dean got in their car.

"I've been hearing things about you, Dean." Roman said.

Dean scoffed. "Like what?"

"You were sleeping with the girl who's the main suspect of that murder at the lake. In exchange-"

Dean got defensive. "I'm not sleeping her, we're only dating. In exchange nothing. She's not guilty of anything."

Roman sighed. "I wanted to tell you this because I think Orton and Hunter are plotting against you. Trying to say you're corrupt."

Dean scowled, "Those asshats have had it out for me since day one."

**(To Victoria)**

Victoria was at the bakery, closing up. When she turned around, Dean had just pulled up in his car. He hopped out.

"Are you okay?" He asked before hugging her. "My bosses giving you any problems?"

"The older one with a lot of tattoos stopped by earlier-"

"Stay the fuck away from them, you understand?" She nodded. "Don't tell them anything, don't say one word to 'em. They are trouble, Victoria."


	7. Chapter 7

"We tried our best, Hunter." Batista said. "They always find a way to see each other."

Hunter ran his hand over his face. "We will try something else. They have to stay separated."

Randy and Batista sat at the chairs in front of Hunter's desk and listened to the plan.

**(To Victoria) **

She was walking to her car when she spotted Batista. He smirked while leaning against her car. She followed Dean's orders and remained silent. She tried to open the driver's door and he shuffled in front of her, folding his arms. She huffed and looked at his sunglasses.

"Would you be so kind to, move out of the way, so I can get home?" Victoria was really pissed now. When he shook his head she snapped.

"Why don't you fuck off, bitch!"

Batista chuckled and fished out his handcuffs. "You're under arrest, princess. Disorderly conduct."

During the car ride to the precinct, Victoria just had her head against the window with her eyes closed, trying to find that tranquil place in her mind again, to no prevail.

When Batista escorted her through the precinct, Seth and Roman knew who she was. They gave each other worried glances as Batista put her in a holding cell.

"We should call Dean." Roman stated.

"Why, that's not his girlfriend or wife?"

"But you know how he feels about her." Roman tried to reason.

"Don't you think he already knows she is here?"

Roman shrugged and sipped his coffee. "You got me there.."

**Later...**

Roman fetched the keys to the cell. "Danielson, you're free to go. Someone bailed you out."

Victoria suspected it was Dean. But it wasn't. A guy with the same auburn hair, around 6'1 grabbed Victoria's hand. Victoria didn't argue. She was glad to be leaving that place.

He sighed. "Let's go."

Little did Victoria know, this _is_ Addison Daniels.


	8. Chapter 8

Addison drove to Victoria's bakery, which was being ran by other employees in her absence. Addison walked her over to a table near the back. A girl with short auburn hair sat at the table. Victoria recognized this face though. It was her own.

"Spencer?" The girl nodded and Victoria immediately hugged her. "I don't even know what to say.." Victoria turned to face Addison.

"So, you must be-"

"Addison."

Victoria looked confused. "No. I thought mom's name was Addison."

He chuckled. "Why would you think that?"

"...It's just that... I remember hearing Grandma call her 'Addy'.."

"Short for Adelaide." Spencer chimed in.

"Oh..." Victoria slapped her forehead. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense too."

The trio talked until the bakery closed and they were the only ones there. Victoria found out Spencer and Addison were living together in a house not too far from her own. They moved out of Daines' house because of all the rumors. Victoria said she could handle rumors.

"I heard about Ethan.." Spencer stated. "I'm sorry you've been going through all of this alone."

Victoria smiled. "It doesn't matter. We're together now."

Addison and Spencer drove Victoria home and they agreed to hang out on a Sunday or something. Victoria entered the house and noticed something peculiar. The living room tv was on, food on the couch and beer cans on the coffee table. She proceeded to the kitchen cautiously, and saw the man she has hated all her life, her step-father.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get the fuck outta here!"

The man smirked. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine, will I'm calling the police." Victoria fished her phone out her purse. "Last chance." The man stood there with his hands on his hips.

"I need the police at 659 Blackwood Street." Victoria kept her eyes on her step-father as she spoke on the phone.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the delay.. Well, here is Chapter 10!**

* * *

Dean looked at his radio. "415 at 659 Blackwood Street."

He reached for the walkie-talkie. "10-4." He sped over to Victoria's house quick, not even aware she was in jail earlier. A squad car was driving away and Victoria still sat on the porch. Dean got out his car and sat with her. She looked over and saw the pale eyes she had been dying to see. "Dean."

They hugged for quite a while before Victoria suggested going inside. When Dean shut the door, she collapsed on the floor, crying. Dean froze. Victoria Danielson, possibly the toughest woman he knows, is crying.

He kneeled with her. "What's wrong Victoria? Talk to me." Her crying reduced to a sniffle. She rose off the floor.

"Im sorry Dean. Just a lot of emotions as of late. Nothing is wrong, I assure you. Everything is under control. You may leave now."

Now he was just confused. "So you invite me in, to kick me out?"

She paused. "Yes."

He opened the door. "Well if you ever want to talk, about anything, Im a phone call away."

* * *

_**One Month Later..**_

Victoria, Spencer and Addison have been catching up with each other over the past few weeks. Spencer began working at the bakery with Victoria. Victoria had been so concerned with getting to know Spencer and Addison better, she forgot all about the Ethan situation, and Dean.

"Victoria, I need order 7, now!" Spencer exclaimed at the kitchen entrance.

"Almost done." Victoria put a cherry on top of the little cupcake and packaged it. She passed it to Spencer.

"Thank you."

**To Dean**

Dean was confused. When Hunter and his goons harassed Victoria, he was there. He tried to keep her calm at all times. They were so happy, in their relationship. Only now, one problem existed: Victoria had went a month without talking to her devoted boyfriend.

His parked his squad car on the side of the road. _Fuck Hunter, Fuck Randy, Fuck this... They cant keep us apart. I wont give up. _

Dean pulled out his phone and dialed Victoria's number.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I've have writer's block with this story. I'm going to upload the chapters I have then put this story on hold until further notice. Im so sorry. **

* * *

Dean frowned when the phone didn't ring at all. Maybe her phone is dead. Phones die all the time right?

Dean decided to take a trip to her house. He couldn't go another day without seeing her or speaking with her. He needed his Victoria.

Dean noticed all the lights were out. She could still be inside, gotta have hope..

He got out his car and ran up the steps. He knocked and called her name. "Victoria! Open up! It's me, Dean!"

He knocked again. "Victoria!"

He reached under the welcome mat and retrieved the emergency key. Dean unlocked the door and flew up the stairs to her bedroom. He ran in every room, the bathroom, kitchen.. Even checked the backyard.

"Where the fuck is she!?"

**To Victoria **

Randy and Batista forced Victoria out of the squad car. They hauled her into the police station, straight to Hunter's office. No one questioned it, unless they wanted trouble with Kane or Hunter or Stephanie McMahon, whose father was mayor.

Batista handcuffed her hands to the arms of the chair. Randy leaned against Hunter's desk cackling.

"What do you want with me?" Victoria snarled.

"We don't want you, Hunter does. We're just waiting his arrival cupcake."

"You all can't keep-" Batista slapped her.

"Shut your mouth, girl."

Victoria forced the tears back, that slap really hurt but she wouldn't dare let Randy or Batista know.

* * *

Spencer, Addison and his girlfriend Claire were all hanging out when there was a knock at the door. Spencer hopped up.

"I'll get it."

She opened the door and almost fainted. Her mother stood there.

"Long time, no see, Spencer.." She smiled.

Spencer's voice quivered. "Y-you have to g-go!"

Addison and Claire walked over to the door.

"What's wrong?" Addison asked before seeing for himself. He suddenly became stoic.

"Get the hell away from here! Leave us alone!"

Their mother raised her hands in defeat. "Okay, but, I'll be back. It's time we were a family again."

Addison slammed the door and Spencer began crying. He hugged her. "It's okay, she won't hurt us again, especially you. I promise that."

Claire was confused. She remained silent as Addison consoled his sister.

Their mother, Adelaide, walked towards her car and whipped out her phone.

"You got 'em?" A male voice asked.

" live here though, Addison and Spencer. You know it won't be easy to get them, right Scott?"

"I know, but we'll get them eventually. Talk to you later." He hung up and sighed.

Scott was currently in his office located in Tenancingo, Mexico, one of the best known human trafficking cities ever. Two of his employees, David Otunga and Curtis Axel entered.

"We heard you requested us boss?" David asked.

"Yeah." Scott passed the younger men a file. "I want you to find that girl. Her name is Victoria. She's either in Nevada or California, maybe a small town to avoid attention. Bring me that girl."

Curtis and David walked out to their car, examining the photos.

Curtis chuckled. "Look at her. No wonder Scott wants her so bad. She's probably worth a fortune."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

**A/N: I have two more ready chapters, which I'll upload Wednesday and the Wednesday after that. I hope this story isn't on hold a long time. It's actually one of my favorites. Writer's block is a bitch. **


End file.
